The invention relates to a double clutch for coupling a drive shaft of a vehicle motor to a transmission shaft of a motor vehicle transmission and/or an accessory drive of the motor vehicle. Such clutch assemblies are used in tractors or other agricultural machines, for example. A first friction clutch is used for the driving operation and a second friction clutch is used for independently connecting and disconnecting an additional power take-off to drive additional units. The second friction clutch is usually open in a disengaged state, for example when the vehicle motor is started, and may take the required power directly off the drive shaft when it is engaged. As the second friction clutch is operated independently, the accessory drive may be used while the vehicle is at a standstill or while the vehicle is being driven. The second friction clutch may be used to drive mowing machines and other accessory agricultural equipment such as mechanical or hydraulic winches, hydraulic pumps, or compressors, which are much more powerful than electrical devices and do not affect the on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle. However, in such double clutches, the pressing force and the engaging forces are usually highly tolerance-dependent and in an engagement process, the actuating system of the second friction clutch of the double clutch in particular is loaded in a tension-critical way.